Say Goodbye To Life As You Know It
by Dragonfly4
Summary: My first fic co-wrote and about X-Men. Set after the second film. Involves everyone but will be more specific later on. Also introduces some new mutants Blaze, Leprechaun,Wild Cat and more. One more thing please read and review because we love reviews!!!
1. Aftermath

Say Goodbye To Life As You Know It  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic after a long break from ff.net but im back! I'm also updating my older fics so stay tuned. I'm co-writing this fic with my friend Jenny (known to you all as Hurricane's Green Angel) and two of my added characters are based on her and me. I hope you enjoy my fic coz I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review, but be kind this is my first X-Men fic. Also I realise that X-Men is set in America, I am English so if I forget to translate into American I apologise in advance  
  
Set just after where the second film ends. The X-men have visited the President and gave him the files Kitty retrieved from Striker's office. They have now returned to the mansion to recover and are awaiting news from Washington.  
  
Chapter 1: - Aftermath  
  
Logan sat staring at the dog tag in his hand but he did not see it just as he didn't see the children running around the bench where he sat, playing happily. All he saw was the (hope I spell this right) Animantium "tears" running down Yuriko's face when he killed her; and then came that violent stabbing pain in his head that occurred every time he tried to remember anything from the hazy memories the professor refused to clarify for him. But this time he tried to ignore it, he had seen Yuriko cry before, he knew it. But why couldn't he remember!  
  
Flashes again. He saw a cabin in the woods at night, the front door stood open. There was the figure of a woman stood in the door way, but the light from the room behind her covered her in shadow, so all he could make out was the shape of her body. A shape that was too familiar.  
  
A Frisby hit the side of his head and snapped him out of the flash back and into the present. He looked up and saw the little boy who was the first one shot when Striker's men had invaded the mansion, it seemed so long ago when really it had only been two days ago. As he threw the Frisby back to the boy and watched him walk away he couldn't help but think how the boy looked like Harry Potter.  
  
Logan sighed and headed back into the mansion, dodging the running children as he went in search of a beer, a cigar and then back to bed. The nightmares had been keeping him awake and he was exhausted. On his way past the recreation room he spotted Rouge who was playing pool with Bobby, Colossus and another kid he didn't know. He smiled and winked before heading on to the kitchen.  
  
I know that's a really short first chapter but I'll update it tomorrow im already working on the next chapter. So please review, I welcome and appreciate constructive criticism.  
  
Luv Dragonfly :-  
  
So stay tuned for chapter 2: LIFE GOES ON EVEN WHEN WE WISH IT WOULDN'T. 


	2. Life Goes On Even When You Wish It Would...

Say Goodbye To Life As You Know It  
  
Author's Note: It has come to my attention that other authors have used the name Tiger Lilly, and I have been told by one author that I CAN'T use that name because they use the name in one of their fics, so don't worry I'll change it. To avoid this again does anyone already have claims on the following names and if so tell me: Cosmo Helms aka "Blaze", Shamrock O'Haire aka "Leprechaun", and Jasmine Frankincense aka "Wild Cat". Again please read and review and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Life Goes On Even When We Wish It Wouldn't  
  
Rouge smiled and winked back as Logan walked past, looking tired. Colossus, who was stood facing Rouge and had not seen Logan, raised his eyebrows at her,   
  
"Was that for my benefit? Or are you just trying to distract me so I don't beat you?" Rouge just rolled her eyes along with Kitty and Bobby.  
  
After loosing to Colossus and Kitty for the third time in a row; Rouge and Bobby decided to call it a day and go watch TV.   
  
Bobby sat holding Rouge's gloved hand and staring silently at the TV even though he wasn't really paying attention. After half an hour Rouge finally worked up the nerve to ask the question she didn't really want to ask,  
  
"Bobby, have you spoken to your parent's since...well...you know"  
  
Then he turned and looked at her, the pain all too clear in his dazzling, blue eyes,  
  
"Yeah, I called this morning, it was...like talking to different people, they were talking like I have some sort of contagious disease or im dying, and HE wouldn't even come to the phone"  
  
By HE, Rouge knew he meant his younger brother. Rouge knew what it was like to be rejected by her parents for been a mutant. She put her arms around him and gave him the quickest kiss on the cheek, feeling the now familiar icy chill that ran through her body whenever she really touched him; and wished desperately she could be a better comfort to him.  
  
Cyclops lay on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Jean. Oh how it broke is heart to think about her, about how they would never even share this bed again. That he would never again wake up to the rhythmic sound of her breathing and the feel of her hair on his cheek. There were no more tears left, he was cried out, for now there was just a lump in his throat and a pain in his heart.  
  
There was a knock on his door, and then it was opened without waiting for a response. He turned his head to see who had come in doing his best not to look at the photograph of him and Jean on the nightstand. Storm walked in carrying a tray laded with all his favourite foods, what Storm would no doubt call "comfort" food; Chicken Korma Curry, garlic bread, what looked like sticky toffee pudding and a couple of bottles of beer.  
  
Cyclops sat up as Storm placed the tray next to him and sat down on the bed,  
  
"I made all this especially for you so you had better eat it, and don't give me any of that 'im not hungry', because we both know you haven't eaten or drank in since we got back"  
  
"Look thanks for your concern I really do appreciate it, but I just want to be left alone right now ok?"  
  
"Look Scott I've known you since long before you and Jean ok! Just talk to me im here for you"  
  
"Fine you want me to talk fine! I wish Jean hadn't gone and got herself killed and im mad at her for it I know that's horrible but it's true! I just wanna DIE! OK!"  
  
Clearly hurt and upset, Storm got up and walked silently out of the room without once looking back. After she had gone, Cyclops sat staring at the door for another hour feeling more alone than he could ever remember.  
  
* Well hoped you liked the latest chapter, they will get longer as I get into the story these are just sort of setting the scene. Please review kindly im still a little rusty I've had writer's block for over six months! 


End file.
